Minions are bananas about bananas!
by Mr Chipson
Summary: This is a 10 chapter fan fiction about minions loving bananas and that they'd do anything for one. This also has some evil minions in it. Please review for each chapter! This is for my sister Pink Pal and for all those minion lovers everywhere!


**Minions are bananas and bananas!**

**This is a 10 chapter fan fiction about minions loving bananas and that they'd do anything for one. This also has some evil minions in it. Please review for each chapter! This is for my sister Pink Pal and for all those minion lovers everywhere! **

**Chapter 1**

Kevin was on his computer on a banana page and clearly wrote banana in clear letters. He began to whistle and get on with what he was meant to be doing in the first place. "He, he, he!" Kevin whispered as he rubbed his hands together in glee as he edged towards a black, rubber chest. He laughed quietly and got of his chair and opened this chest and looked inside it as he smiled mischievously! He took his tongue out as he drooled in anticipation, but he slammed it shut. "No!" Kevin said, as he got back onto his chair and cleared his throat. "Err," Kevin thought about what to put and then carried on typing. He got more and more tempted to go to his black chest and get out whatever he had in it. His kept on going back and forward, back and forward. Then he started to lean closer and closer, tempted noises were coming out his mouth and his eyes were now fixed on his chest. Kevin turned back to his computer and wrote faster then ever now, then reached with his left arm, then reached away from it. "Bah!" Kevin said, then went in his chest and rummaged. Meanwhile his work partner Dave turned round and looked directly at Kevin. Kevin sensed he was being watched by someone or something, so sat up and turned around, but found Dave just doing his work, or was he? Kevin kept an eye on him as he was curios of what he was doing. But then went inside his black chest again and this time was getting the…well something inside it out. Mischievously, Dave turned around and kept his one eye (just to tell you Kevin has two!) on him. "Banana!" Kevin said quietly hoping that Dave couldn't hear him. Dave's eyes were fixed on the banana as Kevin clutched his big banana in both hands. "Banana!" Dave mumbled reaching his hand out hoping his arm would be long enough to get it out of Kevin's hand and get it into his. They both couldn't resist the yellow, golden, and perfectly ripe and of course the sensational sight, oh and the taste was incredible, it was irresistible. Dave, a naughty minion pushed himself, using the desk to get over to the side, what seemed like heaven! Kevin had just peeled his banana and was about to bite in it when… Dave tapped him by the shoulder. Kevin looked at Dave a bit puzzled, but soon realised that he was spying on him and that he wanted his banana! Dave just smiled at him for a moment. "Banana?" Dave asked politely, in a sweet voice. Kevin looked at him and slowly moved the banana away from him and stroked it. "Buckanana." Dave said, "No, no, no!" Kevin said, sternly. "But, but, but!" Dave stuttered, leaning over him reaching for the banana. "No!" Kevin said, trying to push him away. Meanwhile, Tim a friend of Kevin and Dave was meant to be delivering a pile of paperwork for each of them, but when he saw them fighting he knew it meant trouble, (just to tell you Tim has two eyes, not one!) He looked up and checked he was in the right zone, then decided to see what was going on. He immediately pushed them both to the side, away from each other. Dave and Kevin just looked at him and knew what was going to happen next, and they were right. One minute Tim looked fierce and angry, the next cute and cuddly… only kidding! The next he was in love with the banana, his eyes bulging, looking straight at the delicious banana. He opened his mouth and leaned closer, his tongue flickering by the minute. "Banana!" Dave and Kevin shouted at the same time, trying to get it. They quickly moved away from Kevin's desk and pulled at their banana skin corner to claim what is rightfully theirs! They struggled and made tired noises.

**THAT WAS THE END OF MY FIRST CHAPTER JUST TO TELL YOU THAT THE FIRST CHAPTER IS THE FIRST PART OF FIRST STORY IN THIS FANFICTION, THERE IS TWO PARTS AND THE SECOUND PART IS IN CHAPTER 2, BUT I'D LIKE SOME REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS TO DO MY NEXT CHAPTER, THANKS FOR READING AND YOUR SUPPORT ****FROM MR CHIPSON XXX**


End file.
